The WereWolves of Seattle
by charmedguylover
Summary: A One Direction Fan fiction does contain BXB only and lots of mature content if you get what I mean ;)
1. werewolves

**A/N: Ok guys this is my first story on here so I hope you guys like it because I love this story so much so give me feedback.**

 **Were-wolves**

 **Were-wolves are creatures that are really the most popular of all of the supernatural creatures, and the next are the vampires. Were-wolves are amazing creatures, but they are very complex when it comes to having a pack. The Wolves are mainly males due to the fact that no females can bare a werewolf set of pups and no female has ever been born or has survived the bite. So they have what they call Half-Breads**

 **Half-Breads:**

 **These wolves are males that are half human and half werewolf they are created because the werewolves are mainly males, but these males have a hidden Vagina in their asses where if a werewolf finds it they can penetrate them and breed them full of their cum to make them have their sons and make the pack stronger as well as their bond as mates. A Half Breed can have multiple mates but four is the max they can have.**

 **Were-wolves have three different forms each stronger than the other.**

 **Zen Form:**

 **The first is the Zen form or in other words the human form of the wolf which is their weakest form, and they can still have lots of power but this form is their weakest.**

 **Hipszen Form:**

 **The second form is the Hipszen form which is where the face and the hair of the wolf become more animal like and their eyes shine brighter than LED lights so it's not hard to notice when a wolf is in this form. This form is the second strongest, and it can lift five time its own weight and run faster than a cheetah and have the jaw strength of a shark.**

 **Hipsno Form:**

 **The last and the strongest, fastest, and the most powerful is the Hipsno form. In this form the wolf is now transformed into a full wolf but not just your average wolf this wolf is bigger than any normal wolf known to mankind and has EMENCE strength. You do not want to come face to face with the wolf in this form because if the wolf does not like you or sees you as a threat then they will NOT hesitate to attack and KILL! You, so be very careful not to get on a wolf's bad side because they will KILL! You! They also use telepathy to communicate with other and members of the pack.**

 **Wolves are mystical and legendary creatures. These "monsters" as the humans call them are dangerous but if you make it on a wolf's good side then they will be so loyal and so protective of you that you will basically be one of the family or in other word a pack member.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: here's the first official chapter guys I hope you like it. And let me remind you that this is a One Direction Fan Fiction.**

Chapter one

The Werewolves of Seattle

I walked out of my room that morning naked as usual. Me and my dad don't wear cloths at home like non, but me and dad don't really care its all natural here the only time we ever go out is when we're going into town.

We have a huge farm estate out in the country that is mainly woods and its private property so it's just me and my sexy dad all alone here." Hey buddy good morning." I turned and saw my sexy dad. He adopted me when he was 19 and I was 6, now im 16 and he's 29. He told me I was adopted when I was 10 and it broke my heart but I understood completely after telling me I was a Half-Bread.

He said he smelt me and didn't want a human family to get me and find out about our world and he also thought I was adorable so he just adopted me and I've been grateful ever since that day." Morning dad." He smiled as I walked into the bathroom his long hair still partly draped over his face, and his naked tattooed body flexing as he walked into his bathroom.

I shook my head trying to get the image of his naked body out of my head. I looked at myself in the mirror. I have a good body type I guess I have a flat tummy and a good chest and the tattoo on my right peck. Every Werewolf has to get a symbol that represents them. Mine is a pentagram with a wolf made of lines over it howling up as if it were howling to the moon. My butt was big as usual thanks to me being the top runner in track and always working out my lower and upper body. My legs were hairless thanks to me being a Half-Bread.

I jumped in the shower after I heard my dad's shower turn off. I let the water flow down my body filling every indention and layer of tan skin and allowing my muscles to relax. I washed my hair then scrubbed my body, and once I was satisfied with what I had done I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist drying myself off.

I walked out bumping into my dad's hard body causing me to fall on my butt." Sorry baby boy." He smiled as he helped me up." Oh dad your beards coming in." he looked in the mirror and touch his lower face feeling the small hairs scrape across his hand." Can you fix that for me baby boy?" I smiled nodding." Just let me get the stuff." He nodded heading down stairs.

Once I was down stairs dad was sitting in one of the chairs in the kitchen leaned back and ready." So Daddy Harry do you have to leave this week?' I asked him as I put the shaving cream all over his jaw line." Now Ben I know you hate being here alone but you know I can't transform with you around… my wolf will take over and mate with you… I can't let that happen." I began to shave his face." I don't see the problem Daddy I mean you're not my real dad." He looked at me with serious eyes." I know baby boy but the humans don't approve of that and we can't have them take you away from me…"

He looked at me, staring deep into my eyes.' I can't lose you… I would love to stay with you and not leave you alone but baby boy I won't be in control I will literally be taken over… my wolf will smell you…' he took a deep breath through his nose. His eyes rolled in ecstasy.' And want to mate with you and make you hold our sons… so like I said… I can't let you go through that."

I finished shaving him and I cleaned the blade and cleaned his face." Do you understand why I leave now?' he asked me getting up." Yes Daddy I understand." I looked down and my eyes drifted to his large and rock hard cock lifted from his body." Um Daddy… your uh… giant monster is awake.' He looked down and instantly tried to cover himself.' See baby boy even a small whiff of your true scent makes any wolf go crazy." He slowly began to walk away and I just laughed as he ran up the stairs most likely to relive himself.

~o~

I woke up from my small nap that afternoon seeing as I fell asleep on the couch I walked into the kitchen seeing that my Daddy wasn't out of his room since this morning." Its 2 in the afternoon he's usually in his office." I said to myself as I walked up the stairs and into my Daddy's office. It was empty.

"He can't still be in his room because of this morning can he?" I then began to walk toward his room hoping he was in there. I listened to the door focusing on my hearing letting my abilities enhance, I heard the bed creaking and faint groans coming from the room.

I lightly grabbed the door knob and opened the door and what I saw was the hottest thing ever. I saw my Daddy Harry hi back to me his face down ass up and he was fucking a fleshjack as if his life depended on it." Oh fuck baby!" his knot bean to for and he stabbed it into the fleshjack getting his massive cock stuck inside the fleshjack. "Um Daddy." He shot up eyes still full of lust as he shot his load into the fleshjack.

"Ok um Daddy ill let you finish." He nodded moaning again… I walked down to the living room and sat on the couch feeling myself get hard.' I need to stop thinking like that.' I yelled at myself.

Once Daddy Harry came down he was cleaned and his hair slightly wet." So uh… about what you saw… that's just another example of what your scent does to all wolves… you make our urges uncontrollable, and it gets even worse during a full moon." I blushed looking down.

" Yeah I understand fully now Daddy." He opened his arms and I hugged him." You may not be my real boy but your my baby boy and I don't want to hurt you." I nodded into his chest as he held me tighter.' But I can't say that I don't have feeling for you." I looked up into his green eyes." I mean you are a real cutie and I've seen you grow into a fine young boy and so I can't say I don't have… more than fatherly feeling for you." I smiled at him and hugged myself tighter to his body.' I can say the same for me." I knew he was smiling because he hugged me tighter." Well that's great my baby boy.'

~o~

Me and were Daddy just watched TV all that day not caring about the outside world just what was going on between us two." So baby boy… your coming into the age where your hormones are at their peak an that's usually when a young wolf or Half-Bread find their mate so… have anyone in mine?" he asked me causing a blush to creep across my face.

"Well no… no one at my school is a wolf that I know of so no I don't." He shook his head." Well that's not gonna do… my baby boy needs a mate that will worship him and love him…" he smiled at me and got up. As he walked by he kissed my cheek." I'll see you in the morning before I leave baby boy.' He said walking up the stair. I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked.' Stop staring! It's not polite." He said he vanished up stairs. I blushed feeling sleepy.

I shut off all the lights and the TV down stairs and walked up the stairs. Once in my bed my mind drifted back to what my Daddy Harry had said… I need to find a mate…


End file.
